Parent's Day
"Parent's Day" is the sixth episode of the third season and the 26th overall. Summary Baby Cakes, alongside others, visits his mother, Steve's mother obsesses over her son and Pony dreads her parents ruining the eponymous celebration. Plot Parent's Day is nearing, and the day before, Pony reveals her plans for the day to come as Frank voices his dread of being with his parents. Pony panics as well, fearing that her parents will start an enormous Mexican picnic, then realizes it's too late to entice them not to attend. On the other hand, Baby Cakes states that he can't attend because he'll be visiting his mother and begins to wishfully think that she and Leonard will remarry each other. That night in the Cakes' house, however, Leonard insists they won't, and Baby Cakes reluctantly accepts, keeping his true feelings repressed. Frank enters and makes it clear that he isn't thrilled about the following day and turns down Leonard's offer for him to visit Baby Cakes' mom, but hearing from Baby Cakes that there are "females" at the destination promptly changes his mind. On Parent's Day, as the staff reunite with their parents, Pony forewarns the others that the moment her parents show up will be the moment a Mexican picnic begins. At a nearby table, Steve notices his father's morose mood, and it's revealed that he and his wife must sell their house. Steve offers to help his parents with this, and elsewhere, Baby Cakes, the Dean, Falgot and Frank board a helicopter for their trip for "the island," as Leonard calls it. The Dean reveals he is funding for Doctor Mother, a.k.a. Baby Cakes' mother, and Falgot claims he must notarize some of her documents while at the island. Once again, Baby Cakes states his hopes for his parents reuniting, claiming that he can "finally start growing into a man" if such were to happen. At Mr. and Mrs. Smith's house, Steve looks through his parents' documents and tax laws, then concludes that he should be head of the household for things to financially make sense. Mrs. Smith immediately accepts, by Mr. Smith is initially reluctant until it's explained further. Mrs. Smith then gives Steve a kiss on the lips to the astonishment of both of the Smith men. Meanwhile, a wary Pony keeps watch in case her parents make an appearance, then tackles a taco vendor, thinking that her parents are close to the school. Reaching the island, Falgot claims to Baby Cakes that his parents won't reunite, and Frank asks for more information about the island, only to be perplexed by Baby Cakes' explanation of the island as well as his mom that involves a rather shocking connection between it and the Jurassic Park. Back at China, the Smiths leave a bank, Steve enjoying the fact that his parents can keep their house. Hearing his wife's compliments to his son, Mr. Smith thinks that his wife is aroused at her son's apparent display of manhood. Mrs. Smith calls this off as nonsense, but her slapping his son's buttocks undermines her claim. Baby Cakes finally meets Dr. Mother, who is shown as a muscular woman. As the Dean greets her, she discusses her experiment involving testosterone to help men with their sexual experiences. Later, during dinner, Dr. Mother reveals that she's marrying Dwayne Johnson, a.k.a. the Rock, to Baby Cakes' disappointment. Dr. Mother gives a presentation of her testosterone extraction from dinosaurs to the concern of Falgot, and Frank becomes impatient when it seems there are no other females for him to have intercourse with. The less-than-thrilled Frank and Baby Cakes make their way out, entering labs and taking a look at the experiments done to animals on the island. Frank asks if these are the "females" Baby Cakes referred to the previous day, then goes to feed them as Baby Cakes requests. After being sprayed by pheromone, Frank experiences hallucinations and becomes attracted to Lulu, one of the animals. Suddenly, a vast number of cars park near the campus, and the Mexican picnic that Pony feared comes true. Elsewhere, Steve has a talk with his mother about her oedipal ways. While trying to deny this, Mrs. Smith only further confirms this, showing signs of her attraction to her son while refuting his claim. Relenting, she finally admits her problem, but none of them can seem to find a way to remedy this. Back at the island, Dr. Mother presents men with low testosterone. The first one, Steve Urkel, becomes a gargantuan monster when injected by the testosterone developed as feared by Falgot. As the others hightail it out of the lab, Urkel follows until captured via a net gun by the Rock, only for Urkel to break free and decapitate the Rock due to Baby Cakes' gun malfunctioning as the Dean grabs hold of the testosterone container, smiling maliciously. Not heeding Dr. Mother's warning, the Dean runs off, beaker in hand, as Urkel continues rampaging through the lab. Back on campus, Pony and others gripe about the overcrowded conditions of the celebration, and one of the celebrators is sure that the Mexican picnic will last long. An angry phone call from Pony to her father proves fruitless when he refuses to stop the party and reveals that the celebration will continue expanding. Elsewhere, Steve has his parents dine together, and Mrs. Smith admits that she enjoys seeing her husband take charge. Things revert when Mr. Smith reveals he doesn't have cash at this cash-only restaurant and Steve covers the amount for him. As the Smith men grimace, Mrs. Smith once again concedes that she's disgusting, but Steve remains optimistic that this will be resolved. On the island, the Urkel monster continues damaging the building but is lured to a kennel, where he is tranquilized. When Frank asks Baby Cakes why it seems he never helped his now-dead father from being decapitated, Dr. Mother overhears and becomes sullen at her son. Baby Cakes insists that his net gun was defective, then tries to compensate by allowing Dr. Mother to look over her dead husband as he watch over Urkel. As Baby Cakes drives away while carrying the Urkel monster, Dr. Mother gives Leonard a call, and a half-hour later, those who went to the island return to China. The Dean, still possessing the defective testosterone, reveals to his assistant that he doesn't want to lose his testosterone. Pony forces her way past a crowd of people, turning down any invitations the party-goers give her. As she explodes in rage at the current condition, Mr. Smith gives his son a talk, explaining that he wants Steve to be with his mom, sexual ways being included. A disgusted Steve darts for the exit, and at a movie theater, Baby Cakes gives a show on his unrelenting desire for his parents to reunite. The show, titled and emulating Family Matters, indeed features Urkel and the remainder of the cast from said show, but things backfire when the still-testosterone-induced Urkel attacks those on stage, causing everyone else to dart to safety. Urkel breaks out of the building, rampaging through the streets and destroying even more property. On campus, Pony meets with her parents, angry about the ordeal. When her parents try to converse with her, Pony continues complaining about the celebration before Steve meets up with her, only for his mother to catch up with him. As Pony insists that the celebration be ceased, her parents explain that all of her many relatives went out of their way to pay her a visit, and Pony finally embraces her parents' celebration. Suddenly, Urkel pays a visit as well, and the crowd quickly dissipates. The Dean sees this and insists on becoming as masculine as Urkel, then drinks some of the testosterone he kept and grows to gargantuan size. As the Dean and Urkel fight, the remainder of the testosterone is sent flying, some of it landing on Mr. Smith's head as the Smith family sans Frank make their way back home. The testosterone quickly affects him as he takes charge over his son, demanding that he be head of the house once again. Mrs. Smith follows her husband inside, and Steve simply walks away from what is no longer his house. Back on campus, the fight continues as Leonard fires a cannon filled with estrogen that Dr. Mother supplied him. Merely seeing the two cooperate puts a smile on Baby Cakes' face, and when the cannon is fired, the estrogen negates the testosterone, reverting Urkel and the Dean to normal. Lulu is doused with estrogen as well, and as it dances, a disgusted Frank turns her down. Instead, one of the Mexican families picks up Lulu, and as police arrive to investigate the damage, the Dean is once more consoled by his still-unnamed assistant, Pony bids farewell to her parents, and Urkel realizes what he did while under the testosterone. Urkel commits suicide for this, and the Dean is transported to the emergency center. Baby Cakes tries to get his parents back together, but they still remain divided with the exception of their respect for each other. Despite this, Baby Cakes remains confident that they'll reunite, and when Dr. Mother goes back to her island, the pilot is none other than the Rock, who claims "he can't die." Dr. Mother bids her son farewell before leaving, and Leonard agrees to take Baby Cakes out for food in a successful attempt to cheer his son up. Trivia *The episode's title may be a reference to its airdate being on Mother's Day 2015. *Baby Cakes' parents divorced 20 years before this episode. Given that Baby Cakes is 30, his parents divorced when he was 10. *Dr. Mother's first name is Suzie. *Pony finally warms up to her mother in this episode after showing contempt for her in Season 2. *Given that Sammy is over the age of 80, presumably around 83, as revealed in "The Perfect Lecture". her parents' ages are most likely around 110. Quotes :Baby Cakes: I can't express my private feelings with public words. ---- :Frank: Sex weekend! ---- :Steve: Dad? You seem, I don't know, down, or flaccid–or down. Down is better. ---- :Baby Cakes: I heard that nature was just really like a really hard video game: gotta keep on dying and restarting until you master it. ---- :Mr. Smith: It's like he's the dad, and I'm just the dead son, you know? With no penis? ---- :Baby Cakes: Mom? What the fuck happened to you? ---- :Dr. Mother: FUCK ESTROGEN! FUCK THAT BULLSHIT! Arrrrgh...I'm sorry. I didn't, uh, I skipped lunch. ---- :Frank: Why is Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson at dinner? ---- :Mother reveals that she's marrying the Rock :Baby Cakes: What? No! I thought you wanted to get back with Dad! :Dr. Mother: Get over it! Arrgghh!...Sorry, I should eat. :The Rock: Baby Cakes, your mom is a great lover. She is the best at sucking– :Baby Cakes: Shut up! :The Rock: –the Rock off. ---- :Baby Cakes: Fuck you, the Rock! You're not my dad! ---- :Pony: I hate it when I'm right. ---- :has a $50-bill at hand :Mrs. Smith: A $50? Who carries a big-dick $50? ---- :Leonard: You look like Mickey Rourke. ---- :The Rock: Turns out: the Rock can't die. ---- Characters Appearing *Anne Hong *Baby Cakes *Bill Nye *Cravid *Crystal *Debra *Doctor Mother *Dwayne Johnson *Falgot *Flip Flop *Frank *God (mentioned) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *June Smith *Leonard *Kenny Winker (pictured) *Kim *Lulu *Matt *Mr. Davis *Mrs. Davis *Mr. Merks *Mrs. Merks *Mr. Peppers *Mrs. Peppers *Pemsy *Pony *Spider *Stacy Megan *Steve *Steve Urkel *Sunshine *The Dean *Ward Smith Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3